Return to Underland
by Juul
Summary: Ten years after AIW, Alice is afraid of remaining alone forever. Until a certain white rabbit shows up at her office in China. Will she find happiness after all? ON HIATUS. It got too comlicated, I killed y own storylines...
1. An Unknown and Unexpected visitor

This is my first fanfiction. Please don't flame it. I hope you like it. I'll also recommend a song to listen to while reading this chapter: Asleep on a Sunbeam, by Belle & Sebastian.

Summary: Ten years after the end of Alice in Wonderland, after rejecting Hamish, Alice is afraid she'll grow old alone. Until a certain white rabbit appears at her office in China…

Alice POV

I sighed. I loved China, it had been a brilliant idea to do business here, even if I say so myself, but it was so extremely hot all the time. It made me tired and depressed, while I could have used some happiness. The stumbling sounds of my secretary Mia coming in woke me from my daydream about chess pieces and playing cards. Always the chess pieces and playing cards.

Mia mumbled something about a new costumer and turned bright red. This didn't surprise me. She was very timid. I opened my mouth to thank her for announcing the arrival of Mr. Sheen, but she had already fled. Instead, a small man stood before me, in a classic waistcoat, a big watch hanging from his pocket. He had startling bright white hair, sticking in every direction, and a twinkle in his eyes. He seemed oddly familiar, but he wasn't the one I remembered.

I have been having those dreams, you see. Vivid and full of color, but never completely sharp. I've had them all my life, yet they seem like a memory too, like an experience. And there is always a tall man with bright red curly hair and piercing green eyes, greeting me like an old friend. Except he doesn't seem like a friend to me, more of a lost love. I'm not sure myself what I mean by that. He just seems like coming home. But Mr. Sheen wasn't him. Nothing like him. But still known to me.

As he approached, I smelled something strange. Fresh grass, and hay, maybe? He greeted me cheerfully, and it took some getting used to. I hadn't been really cheerful for a very long time. Not since, what? What was it, what had been bugging me ever since that strange engagement party? I didn't know, yet I thought I ought to. It was a horrible feeling, and it had been eating at me for the past decade. It was simply out of reach. Like I saw the answer, and it was a t the tip of my tongue, but still unattainable.

I suddenly realized it was very rude of me not to greet Mr. Sheen. So I quickly got up and shook his hand. He sent me a sly smile and sat down. He cut to the chase. 'I would very much like to show you some of my products, which I hope you will be able to sell here.' His directness was strangely comforting. None of that distracting chit-chat. Down to business. I liked Mr. Sheen. I nodded and got up. He helped me into my coat, like a real gentleman, and opened the door for me. He walked slightly funny, almost jumpy. He led me to the shore, where an enormous ship was waiting for us.

Short, I know. But there will be a second chapter very soon, because the ideas are still fresh in my head. R&R, please, and I might continue sooner.


	2. Rabbits and Mad Hats, the Real Beginning

**Here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first one. I'm not 100% sure where the story is going yet, so if you have any ideas please send me a message and I might even use your idea! Wouldn't that be awesome? 1000 thanks to Keitii Manga for my first alert ever. I also got my first reviews en stuff, you guys are great! Reading this chapter you should probably listen to Singapore, composed by Hans Zimmer for the POTC 3 soundtrack. Try it, it adds adventure to the experience, really.**

Rabbits and Mad Hats, the real Beginning

Alice POV

It was cold outside and I was a bit shaky to begin with, since I hadn't had a good night of sleep for a decade. Unexpectedly, Mr. Sheen took my hand in his. I didn't mind, but it was an odd thing to with a business partner. His hand was kind of…furry. Weird, but undeniable. We walked at a quick pace on the dock, and Mr. Sheen seemed a bit hasty, as if he was afraid something could appear and attack us at any moment. His nervousness made me restless as well, and I soon found myself pulling him along towards the ship. We boarded in a hurry.

It was a huge ship, not unlike the one that had brought me to China. Little did I know that this one would sail me to a faraway place, too. The whole thing was made of glistening, polished wood, and it had huge sails with symbols on them which I couldn't decipher. The wind was blowing wildly against them. Mr. Sheen led me downstairs, where he kept his products. He pulled away a blanket that covered his merchandise, and I failed to stifle my gasp. I recognized every single thing that was displayed before me, in the dark basement. Playing cards, chess pieces, little soldiers, china with flowers on it, and millions, or so it seemed, of hats, in the craziest designs. It all came from my reoccurring dream….

Mr. Sheen chuckled at my reaction, and wrapped the blanket he was still holding in both hands around himself. Or was it a cape? I didn't get the chance to ask him, because suddenly, Mr. Sheen had disappeared. Where had he gone? A wave of fear overtook me. I was all alone in the basement of this dark ship, and my only friend suddenly seemed gone. I took a deep breath to steady myself, but it didn't really work. I took another look around, but I didn't see anybody. 'Mr. Sheen? Hello?' Then I heard an odd noise and broke out in a cold sweat. My imagination ran wild. An animal? A drunken sailor? What was I hearing? I looked at where the sound was coming from and sighed. A small rabbit was scratching my shoe. Relieved, I burst out laughing at the realization the rabbit was wearing a waistcoat and held a watch in his hands. My mind was playing tricks on me. It came to me in a flash

A sheet of wrinkled paper on my desk: _McTwisp Sheen, sailor from England. _I had had a laugh about it with Mia at the time, and the name had sounded known to me somehow, but I had discarded it as one of the impossibilities I ran into frequently. Nobody was named McTwisp. But now, standing here on the bottom deck of this scarcely lit ship, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt McTwisp was the name that belonged to the rabbit currently scratching my shoe. An old friend of mine.

I remembered seeing it the day I had said no to Hamish, and following it to his hole. But nothing after that. Strangely, I also remembered a voice belonging to the bunny, but that simply couldn't be. Absolutely not. I picked up the cape Mr. Sheen had put on and put it in my backpack. I took one of the weirdest hats in the collection and put it on my head. _(picture on profile) _I braced myself inwardly, trusting the feeling this was the beginning of an adventure my whole life had been evolving around. The thought scared me to death, but it also made me feel good in a weird way. All my life I had been following in other people's footsteps. First, by almost marrying Hamish, then by taking over my father's company, I had never really done what I wanted for myself. But I had a gut feeling now was the time. Me and the rabbit walked back on deck slowly, and since the wind hat stilled, I could now make out the strange shapes on the sails. Playing cards. Yes, something was definitely going to happen…

**Cliffhanger…kind of. I'm thinking of changing the rating so that kinds can read this too, and maybe do a lemony outtake when the time comes. What do you guys think? Everyone who reviews gets a virtual loony smiling mad hatter to keep under their beds or in their closets. You can do anything with Johnny Depp you want, in your imagination. Now let me send up a prayer my parents don't read this.**


	3. Marshmallows, yum

**Another big hug to all those who reviewed or alerted or favorite my story. I hope my virtual Johnny's arrived well. Or did the lose their shirts underway? **** That couldn't possibly be a problem. I was serious before though, you guys really need to help me with some ideas, or Takira S. WILL send the Bandersnatch after me, and you guys couldn't really want that, could you? Song to listen to: I'm not sure for this chapter, but maybe you could send me some messages with what you are listening to? I love music, and I'm always trying to expand my taste. **

Chapter 3

McTwisp! I ran after him as he rapidly started running (jumping?) towards the Captain of the ship. I leaned in to shake his hand, but instead a hairy paw was in my hand. I gasped and pulled my fingers out of the grip of the paw, or was it a claw? My name is Captain Whitehouse. He lifted his hat (an extravagant thing) away from his face, and I let out a small scream. He wasn't human. He was a Hare. Seriously. 'Curiouser and curiouser.' I murmured, gently stroking the hairs on the side of his head. If that's what you could call it. He suddenly jumped up and grabbed his long ears in his hands, crying out in what seemed like despair. I hid both my hands behind my back, deciding it would be better not to touch the strange creature again. I studied his appearance. He had normal feet, or at least he was wearing boots that didn't show paws, or anything. He was as tall as a human man, and his hands and face were hidden in his sleeves and by the hat. Are you a captain? Or a hare?' I was confused. McTwisp tugged at my coat and pulled me along. 'Don't mind him, he's had too much tea. Completely bonkers.' Only I didn't hear his voice with my ears. It was as if he was speaking directly into my brain. Maybe I was going crazy, maybe I was hearing voices… This only worried me a little. The soft voice in my brain was exactly how I remembered McTwisp sounding. So my memory was right. Then he spoke again, more clearly now, and I wondered if I was the only one who could hear him, and if he was the only one who could do this. The Captain's voice had been normal, I was sure of it. McTwisp said: 'I can speak normally too, but we shouldn't do that in a public place like this port, it will attract too much attention.' 'How do you do that? Can I learn it too? What do you mean, attract attention? You didn't hide anything from me. I understand you're a talking rabbit. I don't understand why or how it is possible. Am I still dreaming?' I asked him a million questions at once, but I felt he wasn't going to explain all of it right now. We didn't want to attract attention. Who's attention? 'The Bandersnatch, and he's just one of the many.' I gasped. My question had merely been a thought, yet he answered me in my head with perfect accuracy. Could he read my thoughts? I asked this question aloud, but he answered in my head again. 'Only if you want me to. It wouldn't be hard for you to block me. Now stop the questioning and come with me. We should get you settled in.' Somehow, I didn't feel the need to question his last statement. I wasn't going back to my office all of the sudden, I was sure of that. I would stay with them, it was only logical. They had revealed their secrets to me, after all.

My backpack still swung over my shoulder, I skipped after McTwisp happily to the lower deck. He brought me to an empty cabin and I laid down my belongings on the narrow bed. I took a peak at McTwisps watch and saw that it was only five in the afternoon. But I was so tired. I decided to take a short nap before investigating my surroundings further. McTwisp understood immediately, since I hadn't learned how to block his mind reading out. I wasn't even sure I wanted to. I dozed of without even crawling under the covers. The hot Chinese climate was a good substitute.

When I woke up, my room gave me a momentary scare. This wasn't my stylish queen sized bed, with the view of the sunset that was built right above my office. It was smaller, and slightly stuffy, not to mention the searing heat that hung in the room like a thick cloud. Also, through the small, round window I could see twilight, not the bright sunbeams of a new day. Then, with a bit of horror, I realized I must have been captivated by pirates. Until I heard a known ticking noise. It all came back to me then. Mr. Sheen, who turned out to be McTwisp, the oddball captain and the weird patterns on the sails of the ship. I was relieved to find out it weren't pirates after all, but still a bit nervous about my new bedchamber. I got up silently and noticed I was still wearing my work clothes On the upside, nobody had undressed me, on the downside, now I didn't have anything clean to wear. I went trough the door and down the hallway, up the narrow stairs and into a bright light. Where did that come from? Then, I noticed the whole crew was sitting around a campfire. I walked closer and sat down next to the only person I recognized: the captain. He was mumbling something and when I asked him what he was saying he answered loudly: 'Can't drink tea on a ship now, can we? So you'd better eat a whole lot of marshmallows.' He let out a high pitched shriek en one of his ears shot up, knocking his hat into the fire. I didn't have the slightest idea why he had screamed. 'Oh, well. I'll have to ask the good ol' madman to make me a new one.' What was he talking about? 'Excuse me,' I said, 'But why can't you make tea on a ship? My company sells some beautiful cookers, especially designed for life at sea.' That caught his attention. For a second. I hoped. Then he started laughing maniacally and saying syllables in between. 'Girl (hiccup) thinks (shriek) we (laugh) should m..(giggle) make tea on the ship! (chuckle). I stared at him. Was he mad? Drunk? I got up quickly and walked back towards the stair. But Mr. Sheen stopped me. He was no longer a white, coat wearing bunny. In my relief I gave him a hug and started sobbing into his shoulder. Never mind being a grown-up, I was just scared by now. He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder. 'Shh. Calm down. Shh. It's okay.' When my cries quieted he whispered: 'Just relax. It's okay. You have been very brave. I'm guessing you must have a million questions by now.' I nodded bleakly and he smiled at me reassuringly. Why don't you come to my office and we can have a private chat. I guarantee you'll want to stay with us as soon as you understand. We might be a bit crazy once in a while but we are good people. Erm, I mean, erm, animals.' His tone was questioning, as if he, too, realized he sounded really weird using the word people, but animals wasn't suitable either. I followed him to his small office, and, once again the gentleman, he held the door open for me. I sat down.

**Ahh. You could call this a cliffhanger, without a doubt. I'm looking forward to all your awesome reviews. You'll get a marshmallow covered Mr. Depp. But no shirt with it. Sorry. This chapter is slightly longer, but I've got extreme amounts of homework this week, they will be longer soon. **


	4. A Reunion and a Loony Moon

**AN: I love you guys, really, but I'm going to need more reviews. Please? With chocolate covered Johnny on top? That's an offer you can't refuse. Also, not one of you wrote me about what music you like! How discouraging is that? And I KNOW there are readers out there, because everyone is alerting my story. So come on! I hate this song, but it's appropriate for this chapter I guess. Father & Friend by Alain Clark.**

When I sat down on the chair across from Mr. Sheen, he didn't speak immediately, making me feel uncomfortable. He just looked at me expectantly, and suddenly, I couldn't stop myself. Questions started to bubble up from my mouth, and I wanted him to answer all of them immediately, and all at the same time. A wide grin spread across his face, suddenly making me angry. What the hell was so damn funny? I was completely at a loss, terrified, and he just sat there smiling like an idiot. I paused my questions to gasp for breath and he took the opportunity to start explaining. 'Alice, you honestly don't remember, do you?' I stared at him dumbfounded. How did he know about my memories that had possibly just been dreams? He said: 'All those things you think were dreams, they were real. They have turned foggy by all the reality you have been around for so long, but it is a fact the things we imagine, or at least, what you humans imagine, are more often true than not. You, especially, just happen to have a very active imagination, and therefore, you realized our world was real. You just thought such a thing couldn't be possible. But sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. I looked at him in wonder. My father always used to say that to me. Six impossible things. One: My dad seems to have turned into a rabbit. I did not dare to voice this hope aloud, but secretly, I wished with all my hart my father might be sitting a few foot away from me. Maybe Underland was like heaven. You got there when you died. But how could I have died twice? I stopped my inside speculating and returned to listening to McTwisps explanation.

'Your idea is partially right sweetheart, it is really me.' Tears stung my eyes. His appearance had definitely changed, but I was sure now: It was my father. I flung myself at him in abandon and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to my chest. 'Daddy!' I chanted. 'Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!' I was sobbing in happiness and relief now, more than anything else, and buried my face in his neck, smelling the familiar scent. This must have been heaven, there was no other explanation. I didn't feel the least bit sad for having died. I had always been closer to my dad than to anyone else in the world, and if being with him meant leaving my mother and everyone, I would do it without a second thought. My mother had turned sour a decade ago, disappointed in me for rejecting Hamish.

I looked up at his face, which had suddenly turned anxious. 'You are not dead, Alice.' In my euphoria, I had forgotten all about his mind-reading abilities. 'We are still at port here in China, in Upperland. If you want to, I could take you with me to Underland, we could be happy there. Do you want that?' I nodded my head wildly, too overjoyed to form words. He swung me around in his arms, just like he had done when I was a little girl, and I could barely contain my happiness. I squealed in delight. Then he put me down, a more serious look on his face.

'I'll still have to explain everything.' 'Ok.' I said, biting my lip to keep my huge grin away. In his eyes, I saw that bold twinkle again, showing me his concealed happiness. Suddenly I noted the ship had started swaying gently. 'Are we leaving for Underland?' I asked, excitement evident in my voice. 'Yes.' I started giggling out of the blue, purely from all the adrenaline pumping my system. I hadn't been this jolly for..ever, except maybe in those dreams. He was gazing at me intently now, making me blush. 'What is it, dad?' I grinned, remembering how my mother had always found it inappropriate of me to call my father dad, even when we were alone. She used to say it was common, and we were way too upper-class for such things. I had never listened to it, and always refused to call my father 'father' or even 'Sir' like other children in our society. 'You have grown and changed so much. It pains me that I haven't been around to witness it.' I smiled up at him sadly and gasped. A week before the accident my dad 'died' in, he had cut his fingers on a piece of paper. It had been an innocent paper cut, but I remembered it clearly, since a drop of blood had gotten onto my dress, and only 9 days later, just after he passed away, I had cried myself asleep staring at the little red drop on the cotton. That painful thing had been etched in my memory forever. And NOW he still had a small cut there. Now that I examined him more closely, his hair hadn't grown either. 'Dad?' I asked, my voice strained, 'Have you stopped growing?' He chuckled again, breaking the sudden fear that had gripped my throat. Apparently, he didn't think it was a big deal. 'Just sit down Alice, and I'll start the explaining.' I sat down, calmed by his voice, and for the first time I really WAS silent. He cleared his throat and started explaining. He had always been a good storyteller, and this time was no exception. His hypnotizing intonations fueled my already active imagination, and I saw the story unfold before my eyes. I briefly wondered if this might be part of his mind-reading, something like mind-showing, but his words quickly drew my attention, and I couldn't think about anything else anymore.

_During my human life, I have always had an active imagination, and just like you, I once visited Underland, but later assumed it was just a strange and lively dream. Does that sound familiar? I only went there once, but as you experienced years ago, Underland can just call for you when in need of help, just like it did ten years ago. That's when you slayed the Jabberwocky. _I suddenly remembered a giant beast with a chopped off head, purple fluid dripping from him like blood. I had done that. Much more of it came back to me. The white queen, the red queen, Stayne, a flash of red hair.. Damn! I still couldn't pinpoint who that beautiful hair belonged to! But I was sucked back into the past as my father continued before I could pay any more attention to the lovely redhead. _But after my accident, I didn't go to heaven. Somehow I went to Inbetweenland instead. _

**Sorry to interrupt, but a quick AN: If this story is offensive to anybody for religious reasons, please don't continue. On with the story. What do you think so far?**

_It is a special place where everybody who has visited Underland during their life goes to. You get offered a choice. You can opt for a simple death, remaining in a tomb forever, losing all conscious thoughts. Most people pick this option, because they have visited Underland in their childhood and don't believe in it anymore. Reality has gotten to them in the rest of their mortal lives. They have convinced their selves it was only a dream. Or rather, the logic and simplicity of modern times have convinced them of it. But a few of them, like me, choose immortality in Underland. It is a beautiful place where unimaginably wonderful and unimaginably horrid things happen. You just need to choose the right paths, and there is eternal happiness in store for you. Had I not intervened, the same choice had been offered to you, roughly said fifty years from now. I could simply not wait that long to hold you in my arms again. Obviously, you were too old to lure into Underland, except for in those dreams. I just couldn't bear it, you thinking I was a dream. And, secretly, I feared it was too late already. I feared you would choose a simple grave over spending eternity with your father. _He was crying a little now, and frankly, so was I. I went to sit on his lap, not caring I was about twenty years too old for it. I murmured reassuring words in his ear. 'I would have been way too curious about Underland to choose such a boring thing as a funeral! And I'm glad you made me come here already, I honestly hated my life. Nothing interesting has happened to me for a decade. I want to stay in Underland with you forever, and I want forever to start as soon as possible. He looked up at me incredulously. 'You would never age again.' Was his only protest. I snorted. 'Isn't that every young lady's dream? To maintain her superficial beauty forever? It wouldn't hurt. And I'm already grown up. If my length ever bothers me, I simply take a bite of apfelkuchen and do something about it!' This made him smile trough his tears, and I was chuckling at the sweet look on his face. It was great to have my dad back. I just wished the mystery about the redhead would be solved soon. I let out an involuntary moan as the ship swayed unexpectedly. He looked at me in concern. Behind him I saw my own reflection in a mirror. I was completely green. I managed to say: 'Seasick' before storming upstairs. The cold evening air brought me immediate relief, but my stomach was still jumping inside my belly in sick sways. I ran to the side of the ship and vomited. My dad held my long hair away from my face and looked worried. 'Oh dear!' he said. And then, more to himself than me, 'We'll have to get some other way of transport. Chess!' It was more of a summoning spell than a exclamation, and suddenly the moon turned in front of my eyes, transforming into a wide, loony grin. It must have been a side effect of the nausea, but I swear the moon-grin spread before my eyes and a star winked at me. It came closer and closer, until a blue striped cat was lying on the railing lazily, like it had been there for hours. 'Tell me, Alice,' he started. 'Would you like for me to speed up your voyage a little?' I gaped at him like an idiot.

**AN: Will dear chess help pour Alice get to Underland more quickly? You never know what is going to happen. If you review now I'll send you a virtual Johnny, minus shirt, minus trouser. Silk boxers only. **


	5. Pirates and Puke

**My fifth chapter already! This story is progressing quicker then I expected. I just love to write them. Maybe I should make you guys wait for it a little longer. Let's say I won't post the next chapter (that'll be the sixth, can you believe it?) before I've got 10 reviews. I've got six already, so I don't think I'm asking too much from you guys. I loved the reviewer who said my story had a dreamlike quality to it (Jen Lewis) and I made Takira S. purr. And I promise to write smaller paragraphs, Holly Xavier-Diggory. You see, if you give me some feedback, I won't bite your head off, I'll even thank you for it! Also, please tell me if I consistently make mistakes in spelling or grammar, and if you see any typing mistakes. I just want to improve!**

Unconsciously, I reached out and scratched the odd-striped cat on its head. He started purring immediately, but I pulled my hand back in slight terror. He wasn't like a normal cat. I felt his fur and body warmth, but I could sink my hand into his scalp by exerting even the smallest pressure. It was like touching a ghost. And when my hand was inside where it shouldn't be able to get, it was engulfed by a pleasant warmth, like a glove. It was a scare, but not altogether uncomfortable. I cautiously petted him again, more gentle this time, and he continued the purring.

My dad cleared his throat, but the sound had a slightly amused undertone, like he was suppressing a laugh. He murmured: 'I can see you still love cats.'. 'I love her, too.' The cat purred, and I recoiled my hand. He looked up at me with sad puppy-dog, erm, kitty-cat eyes. In my cat-induced frenzy I had overlooked a minor detail. This was a SPEAKING cat. And a transparent one. I couldn't deny his big blue orbs anything and immediately returned to stroking his head.

My dad cleared his throat again, but lauder this time. I looked up at him, a bit of annoyance in my eyes. 'Alice, dear. Meet Chess. Chess, meet my daughter, Alice.' Chess looked up at me, his enormous pupils widening impossibly. 'Are you THE Alice?' His words triggered another memory. One of two tiny men, arguing about her being Alice. She remembered the men clearly, and suddenly remembered she had seen them with the crew, eating ridiculous amounts of marshmallows. His words irritated her: 'Surely I know who I am! Damn, Chess!' I felt irrational anger raging up inside me. 'No, you are not Chess. I am Chess. Silly girl.' That cocky grin spread on the cat's face again as he said that to me. Without a doubt I would have thrown him off the ship, cat or no cat, but my dad stopped me, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. As if magically, I relaxed.

'Don't curse. It's bad luck for a lady to curse.' I slumped my shoulders. 'And Chess is getting us to Underland, so you'd better be nice to him.' Chess was looking up at me with those eyes again, and I gave in. 'fine.' Immediately Chess jumped up and seemed to float towards the front of the ship. He wrapped his tail around it and started pulling the ship. And it accelerated. I couldn't believe my eyes. A cat was speeding up our massive wooden ship, and he didn't seem troubled at all. Did I mention he was flying all the while? My jaw dropped to my knees as he turned his head on his body and he stared me in the eye. 'We'll be there in about half an hour. I would prepare myself if I were you.'

I ran downstairs and got my backpack. Dad came in. I couldn't resist hugging him for the millionth time. I was never letting him go again, I would make sure of that. He held me close with one arm, and I loosened my arms after a short while, curious what was occupying his other arm. In his hand he held a small bag, and seeing my stare he opened it and showed me what was inside.

My mouth started to water. Sandwiches, a piece of cake and even a weird looking thing that said: orange juice. If there really was orange juice in there I WANTED it. **You must know they didn't have cans of coke back then. **He saw my stare and handed me the strange box. I made a hole with my finger and drank from it greedily. I hadn't even noticed how hungry or thirsty I was. The last thing I'd eaten was one marshmallow at the bonfire, but it had come back out with the vomiting just moments ago. The juice washed away the sour taste of puke and I was grateful for it.

He watched me as I drank, and silently handed me the sandwich when I was finished. I sat down on the bed and ate it, together with the cake and an apple I hadn't even seen before. My dad was gathering the stuff I had taken out of my backpack during my short stay and he helped me into the shoes I had kicked off in my sleep. A huge grin spread across his face. 'No stockings?' he asked. 'No.' I answered. 'I think they are pretentious and too chic for me.' He was still smiling. 'I have always agreed with that, they didn't seem to suit you. But your mother was a persistent woman.' I paled a little. 'Will I ever see her again?' He seemed to think about it for a while. 'If you want to. And she might be offered the choice when she dies, we can only hope she chooses to be with us.' I nodded, a bit sad now.

I was awoken from my daydream by a loud scream: 'McTwisp? I'm going to need some help here.' It was Chess. 'Damn it!' I muttered. I had suddenly seen those red silky curls again, and a tall hat, somewhat like the one I had taken from the merchandise below deck. But Chess's voice sounded downright panicked, and although it had broken my concentration, I was scared by it. Me and my dad ran upstairs and immediately saw what was wrong. Another ship was coming from the opposite direction, and it was coming right at us. You could have said it wasn't a big deal, and why didn't Chess sail around it? Except it wasn't your average merchant ship. Big ragged holes had been ripped into the black sails, as if by a huge clawed animal, and it's colors were the symbol of pirates: the Jolly Roger.

Something I had only seen in the adventurous books I had read as a child. I couldn't help but smile a little. This was a real adventure. My dad reached out and rang a loud bell, awakening all of the crewmembers from their dozing, and making chaos break loose. They all jumped up and started running around, screaming in fear and excitement. My father rung the bell again, and this time it had a sort of calming effect. Everybody turned quiet, and suddenly the captain took a step forward.

'We must find out their intensions and try to form a truce. If this plan fails, we have no choice but to fight. I say a we send a delegation in one of the lifeboats and find out what they want from us.' I jumped up and down in excitement and couldn't contain my small squeal. Imagine meeting real pirates! My father looked at me in wonder and said: 'It's seems as if our sweet Alice desperately wants to go. Don't make a mistake child, they could very well be heartless barbarians. If you will go, I shall accompany you in order to guarantee your safety.' Now the hare spoke up too: 'It is my humble opinion that as captain of the ship I should be allowed to come too.' He spoke these words with some authority in his voice, but it paled in comparison to my dad's authority. It was clear who was the real captain. My heart swelled with pride. And so it was decided.

We entered the lifeboat, cautious not to fall overboard. Luckily, the captain was a strong man/hare. He rowed us to the impressive ship in no time.

Soon, I felt a nervous feeling creep up In the pit of my stomach, as if somebody watched my every move. I shuddered in realization. Usually, those feelings of mine were right. Oh no, I started to wish I'd never gone into the lifeboat. My dad saw me pale and asked in a concerned voice: 'The motion sickness again?' I nodded weakly and sat on my spot, dripping with cold sweat. Real pirates. Fear and excitement fought for dominance. This is no longer a dream, Alice. I told myself. It's all true. It's now or never. My pep-talk had the desired effect, and soon I was climbing aboard the unknown, scary pirateship.

**Big thank you to Takira S. for the brilliant idea! This is just an example of the following: If you review, I might give you a big thank you Johnny…pretty please? Sorry it took me a bit longer to update this time, I had a party yesterday.**

**Juul**


	6. At Underland's End

**AN: So I started this chapter immediately after finishing the last, I hope that's quick enough for you. I've been thinking of adding more references to Johnny Depp movies, let me know what you think about that. I won't keep you waiting much longer. **

Chapter 6: At Upperland's End

As I climbed the rope ladder at the side of the ship, I got one of the biggest scares of my life. Staring down at me were those piercing, twinkling green eyes from my dream. The man I was looking up at wasn't the man from the dreams, he had long dark dreadlocks instead of the fiery red curls, but I was sure the eyes were the same. As I met his gaze, I almost lost my grip on the ropes, but he reached out and pulled me up by the wrist. My dad and the captain followed after me closely.

The green-eyed man looked me up and down, and did the same with my father and our hairy/hare-y friend. Blushing, I realized he was still firmly holding my wrist. I looked down at his hand, and saw a tattoo of a sparrow embedded in the skin of his arm. Seeing what I was looking at he quickly released my hand and introduced himself. 'Captain Jack Sparrow. Who is this beautiful young lady?' I blushed again and answered shyly: 'I'm Alice.' His impossibly green eyes seemed to widen as he asked: 'THE Alice? Again? Oh, I can't wait to tell my brother about this. But I assume you're going to see him?' He looked at me expectantly, and I couldn't stop the blush to creep up my cheeks again. This was starting to get embarrassing.

The startling, unnatural green eyes had a unnerving effect on my body. I was sweaty, my heart rate sped up and my legs grew weak. It was a feeling similar to the one the redhead in my dreams gave me, but not half as strong. The eyes gave me this feeling, but it wasn't quite the same as it had been with the red curls. I had an idea what those feelings were, but it was all new at the same time. Butterflies in my stomach and all that. It were symptoms I associated with descriptions of love I had only read about in books. I was sure I wasn't in love with Mr. Sparrow. It were the eyes only. I was in love with the stranger with the tall hat. The one that seemed so familiar yet unknown. I sighed at my bad luck. Falling for a stranger. Not very handy, was it.

Jack was still staring at me intently, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. _Those eyes. _I murmured: 'I'm not sure what you are talking about. We're going to Underland. I'll live there with my dad, happily ever after. The captain looked away from me, only to steal a glance at my dad. I was relieved to be free of his stare, but at the same time I had the feeling a silent conversation was taking place between them. Finally Jack whispered: 'She doesn't know, does she?' His voice was soft, not half as loud and cheerful as it had been introducing himself, and sounded almost pained. This frightened me. What didn't I know about? Why did it seem so vitally important?

'Dormouse!' Jack yelled. And his voice was full of authority. 'Get the Oraculum!' I was surprised to see a grown man walk up with a roll of paper. With a name like dormouse I had expected more of a young ship's boy. 'Excuse me, sir.' He said timidly. 'But when in human form I would like to be called Marty.' Jack looked back at him, surprised, and nodded his head. 'Ok dormouse, you may leave.' Marty opened his mouth to protest but turned around and left. A wise decision. Jack unrolled the Oraculum, and my mouth hung open in surprise.

The paper was filled with images, detailed drawings of things. There were some curious things displayed on those drawings. An airplane flying into a pair of buildings, a guy with a nametag: president, who looked like an ape, and something called a movie, with a pirate that looked remarkably like the one standing in front of me. And I haven't even mentioned the weirdest thing yet: all the images were moving. Like, actually moving on the paper. It was impossible, but I saw it anyway. I tried to take in as much as possible, but Jack quickly rolled to a set of drawings, of _me._ Seriously. Some recognized, like Hamish proposing to me, my voyage to China, and reuniting with my father. Entering this ship, even. Then I understood. The drawings told you the future. I immediately wanted to yank the thing from the Captain's hands, but it didn't seem like a good idea. It looked really fragile. Mr. Sparrow covered part of the pictures with his hands, so that I couldn't see everything, but I saw enough. On the images displayed before me I could decipher the following events:

Our ship tumbled down a waterfall, but it didn't go underwater. I was thankful for that. We entered Underland, and I immediately recognized several landscapes and strange people and animals. I sighed. I couldn't wait for all those things to happen. The next few images shocked me. I had expected my father and I to live in a cottage or something, but the pictures told an entirely different story.

First, I saw a tea party on a long table and dozens of kinds of china and kinds of tea. I was there too, casually sipping from my cup while talking animatedly to a man with a disarray of red curls and a tall hat. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. The feeling of nervousness and longing crept up my stomach again, and I sighed. The next picture shocked me even further. I was kissing him. The picture was moving, and very detailed. It made my blush return tenfold. I quickly looked away, hoping to save myself from any further embarrassment, but the look on this known stranger's face as I kissed him was etched into my memory.

I went to sit, a bit flabbergasted, and asked in a small voice: 'What do all those pictures mean?' Jack answered me as if he had contemplated it a thousand times before, like he was reciting his lines. 'Yu will safely go to Underland, to fulfill your duties there, and if you do everything right, there will be a happy ending, and possibly rum involved somewhere.' He looked as if he just made up the last part to confuse me. That wouldn't have been necessary, as I was already confused beyond return. 'What duties? I thought we were just going to live there?' I looked up at my father questioningly. 'Well, dear. Uhm,' He seemed to hesitate. 'Do you remember how I told you Underland sucked you back in ten years ago in order to save itself?' I nodded, understanding creeping up in my brain. 'Well, the only way of getting you there would be if you saved us yet again, only you would opt to remain there for eternity afterwards. It was very selfish of me to pick you as our champion yet again, and I'm sorry for doing so. I just couldn't bare seeing you in that other world, wondering if I would ever speak with you again.' I sat completely still, too shocked to form words. On one hand, my stomach recoiled in terror at the memories I had of the horrible monster I'd had to fight, on the other, it felt good to be needed. I dug courage from the fact Jack had assured me of, that if everything went well, I would be able to find my happy ending eventually.

But what had to go well to get me to my happy ending? What would I have to do? Fear gripped at my throat. Oh no. My dad was looking down at me with concern, and I got the feeling he could read my mind again, because he petted my shoulder and whispered: 'You're going to do great, I'm sure of it.' But just this once, I didn't believe him completely. Doubt was eating away at my insides, and I took a deep breath to keep myself from shaking, or worse, crying.

Jack obviously mistook my distress for worries about something completely different. 'It won't be a problem to get you to Underland, sweetheart.' He said in a husky voice. I looked up at him skeptically. Really? He was trying to seduce me? My dad obviously noticed the same thing, and gave the captain a scolding look. It was probably just an unbreakable habit for him, he gave me the impression of a real ladies man. I snickered.

I decided to redirect my attention to what he had said, and not pay the way he had said it any more thought. 'How?' I asked, indifferently, I hoped.

His eyes started to glisten. 'We just…dive off.' This panicked me. I was afraid of heights. I hadn't really thought about the image with the ship, but now that I did, the concept frightened me to death. But I was sure it was going to happen. The Oraculum had proven to me it was always right. I thought about the other things it had foretold. Well, one event in particular.

One I was ashamed of admitting I was already looking forward to. I blushed furiously again, and thought of other things. My eyes squeezed tightly shut. Cookies, I thought. Cookies come with tea, a tiny voice said. Uhm, my dead grandma. She used to love tea. People drink tea at tea parties. Whatever I thought of, it seemed to get back to him and his mysterious tea, his hats, his hair, his eyes. You'd be surprised how many green things there are in the world. It was like the circuit of my mind inevitably led back to him. I was in love. With a total stranger. The more I thought about it, the surer I was of it. Damn.

I couldn't control myself. 'What is your brother's name?' I asked Jack, curiosity clear in my voice. That cocky smile spread all over his face again, and I wanted to wipe it off with my fist for his smugness. He knew. But I also knew no matter how playful and annoying Jack was, he could and would keep it to himself. I hoped. 'Tarrant Hightop.' He answered. Just the name made my knees weak. I hoped furiously in that moment my father couldn't read my thoughts, which were randomly screaming: 'Tarrant. Tarrant! His name is Tarrant.' Such a beautiful name. It had a good ring to it, don't you think: Alice Hightop. Or Alice Hightop Kingsley. Warmth spread through my body at the idea. I said a quick 'ok' to Jack, before going to sit down somewhere on deck, the sun shining into my eyes. It was already dawn. I was tired, and decided to take a nap, right there.

The shaking ship woke me up. It was raining, I heard the clattering noise, but I wasn't getting wet. It took me a while to realize I must have been moved below deck. My father was sleeping in a bed next to mine. Frightened by the consistent shaking, I woke him up and we went up the stairs, to see what was causing the ship to shudder like that. Captain Jack was standing at the wheel, and tried to stir the ship like a madman. I followed his gaze to the far end, right where the ship was going. I almost fainted. A great, dark abyss. Seriously. He was going to kill us all.

**Ok, so it's a bit short, but it took me long to update this time, and I figured it was better than nothing. I'll slow down the updates from now on, school is starting again and I have a lot of homework, too. I do love you guys! So please, R&R, it inspires me. And hopefully, Johnny too. **


End file.
